The End
The End is a mysterious realm with a limited link to the Overworld that is known to be the home of the Endermen, as well as the fabled Ender Dragon. Access to the realm is extremely limited, as there are only a few portals known to exist within the Overworld. A race to access the realm was a factor in the EVAIN/Western Accord tensions of the 60s, and it is believed that the former managed to access it. History As it does not contain any known sentient life there is no written history of The End itself, but it has a place in the history of the Overworld. For most of modern history it was considered to be nothing more than a myth, one that most had never even heard of, especially those outside New Voldrania. It wasn't until the 60s in New Voldrania that anyone gave serious thought to discovering whether or not the End was legitimate. Rival alliance EVAIN and the Western Accord made it their mission to find the End before the other, not wanting to suffer technological setbacks should the other find valuable resources there. In the end EVAIN was believed to have discovered the End, under potentially shady circumstances. Even after the Western Accord fell and tensions ended the End was kept a secret. When the Monitor revealed himself he spoke briefly about it, suggesting some ancient humans may have found their way into the realm and developed a language used in a quasi-prophecy about the Void Devourer. In the mid 80s Akarv secretly formed the End Tech Initiative, a scientific endeavor led by Cassandra Vinn that saw a team of scientific minds come together to develop new weapons and technology based off the information gathered from the End and nearby open Void. Inhabitants Of the realms that support life The End by far has the least of it, and ever then the creatures that inhabit the realm are mystical in nature. *Endermen **Endermen are tall, lanky creatures with pitch black skin and eery eyes that are known to be aggressive towards humans only when direct eye contact is made. Endermen have been present in the Overworld for some time but are found in droves within the End, where they remain unhostile unless provoked. *Ender Dragon **A massive creature shrouded in mystery and fairy tale, the Ender Dragon was said to be the guardian of the End that would destroy anything not meant to be there. Whether or not it exists is up for debate, but the EVAIN members believed to have accessed the realm have been particularly quiet about the subject. Rumors suggest the Azure Dawn is in possession of an Ender Dragon egg. *Endermite **Endermite's are small bug-like creatures that are natively found in the End, but much like Endermen, have occasionally found their way into the Overworld. It is rare to find an Endermite in the Overworld or The End, as they are believed to burrow deep underground in the islands Endstone. They are only able to access the Overworld through the use of teleportation, and will often appear after an Enderman's pearl has been destroyed and its energy released. Geography The End is a realm of immeasurable size, due in large part to it being almost entirely empty of any life or matter. Solid land in The End can only be found at the other end of an End Portal, all of which lead to the same Endstone island. The island itself is made entirely of the mysterious substance Endstone, which has exhibited properties that suggest it can absorb energy from the Void. The only other materials found in the End are obsidian and bedrock, both of which are used to construct the towers that are used by the Ender Dragon to heal itself. As these appear to be constructed rather than natural, they are not officially a part of the End's geographical makeup. Outside the primary island of the End there is nothing but open space, making it both difficult and very, very easy to get lost. However, this wide open space makes the End unique as it is the only known realm with an open connection to the Void. Category:Realms